The Revenge (sort of) of the Minor Characters Two
by Mrs Grim
Summary: I did it...I made a sequal! Help us all! Read if you dare, but read the first one before this one or you'll be even more lost!
1. Default Chapter

**The Revenge (sort of) of the Minor Characters Two  
  
**

Me*really excited to write another meaningless fic*: Previously, having left you all hanging, the minor characters were trying to take over this fic. But do not fear, for, we, the heros will triumph in the end.  
  
Editor*peering over my shoulder*: Er-  
  
Me:What did I do _this_ time?  
  
Editor: Well, your opening statement is not exactly,uh, stated the way that I would put it.  
  
Me: Grrrr...  
  
Editor: I insist! You must be truthful...  
  
Me: Very well, I suppose I might have stretched some things...ok I did*takes deep breath* Previously, having scared you all away, the minor characters were trying to take over this fic. But do not fear 'cause we, the heroes*editor glares at me* We, yeah, us will may be triumph in the eventual end.  
  
Editor: Godwilling the end comes soon...  
  
Me: Shut up! What am I paying an idiot like you for?!  
  
Editor: You're not.  
  
Me: Hehe. Oh.*realizes she should shut up now*Back to my "plot".  
  
Mrs. Norris: Meowhahahahahaha!!!  
  
*everyone gasps*  
Me:Hold on.  
  
Mrs. Norris: What?!  
  
Remus: Well, aren't the _minor_ characters supposed to take over us all?  
  
Mrs. Norris*logs on to the internet*:That's what the title says.  
  
Lily: You're not a minor character. You can't take over this fic.  
  
Mrs Norris*confused*: I'm a minor character! *pauses* Aren't I?  
  
James: Techniquely you'd be a, say, inbetweener.  
  
Mrs. Norris: No!  
  
Me: You're just too important to be a minor character.  
  
Sirius: Rumers are flying about you not even being a _cat_. *shakes head* Definately not minor character material.  
  
Mrs. Norris *surprised*: No! It's my turn to take over the worl-, this fic!  
  


*We all shake our heads*  


  
Mrs. Norris*starts to fade away*No!!! I'll get you back for this!!!  
  
Me*sighs*: That's enough of this.  
  
Sirius: Let's get out of here.  
  
Lily: Where's here?  
  
*No one has a clue*  
  
Me: I'm hungry.  
  
Sirius: You're _hungry_! Is that all you can think of?!? We could die!!  
  
James: Been there...  
  
Lily:...done that.  
  
Me: Well, I'm still hungry.  
  
*Portrait of fruit materializes and opens to reveal the Hogwart's kitchen*  
  
Sirius: Are you SURE you're not in control of this? 'Cause the gods seem to favor you a lot.  
  
Me*shrugs*: I'm just lovable I guess!  
  
*Everyone but me rolls eyes*  
  
*House elves come out and pull us into the kitchen*  
  
Exceptionally ugly elf: Come and eat!!  
  
Another exceptionally ugly elf: Please, honored guests! Help yourselves!  
  
*Everyone starts eating everything in sight*  
  
Sirius: Ah! What could possible go wro-  
  
Everyone else: **_Don't say that!!!!_**  
  
Sirius: -ng. What?  
  
James: Now you've done it...  
  
Sirius: What? Do you actually think that just because I said that now something wrong is going to happen?  
  
Cornelius Fudge *walks in and spots Sirius* : AHA! Sirius Black! I've caught you! On to the dementors at last!  
  
Me: Uh, you can't do that.  
  
Fudge: And just why not?!  
  
Me: Is this _you're_ fanfic?  
  
Fudge*embarassed*: Well, no...  
  
Lily: Then get the heck out of here!  
  
Fudge*starts to leave then turns around again* No! No, I can still get you Black!! *reaches for his wand*  
  
**Okay I think I'll leave you there for now. I have, like, three other stories I haven't even started to type up yet...  
  
MORE COMING SOON!!!!**   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The End to the Madness

Sorry! I totally forgot to finish this! Hehe…I was busy with Priori Incantatem…  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine *sigh* If only…I'm not even going to claim the plot (if you can call it one) cause I don't want it…  
  
The Revenge (Sort of) of the Minor Characters Two  
By Liz  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Previously……Fudge is searching for his wand (Stupid git)…….  
  
Fudge: Where the devil is my blasted wand?! How can I kill you without my wand!?! *Searches pockets more*  
  
Winky *points Fudge's wand at him*: You, sir, brought in dementor that sucked out master's soul!  
  
Fudge *sweats*: Er-  
  
Winky: Does sir deny it?  
  
Fudge: Well, no…  
  
Winky: Then sir should say goodbye! *wand sparks*  
  
Fudge *looks around*: You're nefarious scheme will never prevail! Look! *points at me, Sirius, Lily, and James* They're armed! They'll blow you away before you can even so much as blink!  
  
Sirius *bursts out laughing then stops suddenly*: Oh, I thought it was a joke.  
  
Fudge *wimpers to everyone in the room*: Have mercy!  
  
Me, Sirius, Lily, James, Winky and all the ugly house elves: Nah! (sir)  
  
Fudge *desperate*: But- but if I die, the new Minister might be horrible!  
  
Lily: AHEM  
  
Fudge: Er- more horrible, I mean.  
  
Sirius: And just who is more horrible-  
  
Voldemort *apparatus into wherever this fic is taking place*  
  
Sirius: Besides him!  
  
Voldemort *dissapparates*  
  
Fudge: It could be…(We all turn our wands on him)…Uh- PERCY!!!  
Everyone gasps  
  
James: No! Anyone but that- *stops* Who's Percy? Did I miss something?  
  
Sirius: You died, James.  
  
James: Oh, yeah…  
  
Me: You don't ever want to meet Percy! I'm just glad that that pompous goody-goody can't show up on my fic *looks over at Fudge who is smiling evily* What are you smiling for?  
  
Fudge: Oh, nothing! *shouts* Weasley!!!  
  
Percy *appears, bowing to Fudge*  
  
Percy *grovels*: Oh, Minister! I am here to do your very bidding! I grovel a your feet! *whispers* Until I get my own supporter, overthrow you, and rule the Ministry…  
  
Fudge: …Pardon?  
  
Percy: How can I serve you? *mumbles quietly* You arrogant brainless…  
  
Fudge: Save me!!!  
  
Percy: You're all under arrest for insulting the Minister of Magic!  
  
James and Lily: HE'S the Minister of Magic?! Since when??  
  
Percy *writes stuff down*: Oh, I suppose you don't know, having been dead and all…I'll let you off with a warning…The rest- to Azkaban!  
  
(Lily and James: Phew!)  
  
Me: Hold on! I don't know who he is either!! I'm from-uh- out of town!  
  
Percy *peers at me for a second and then continues writing*: Well, I don't remember seeing you so, alright! A warning for you too!  
  
Sirius: Wait! What about me?! I didn't know who he was either!  
  
Percy *still writing*: Oh, very well, warning for you too then…*look up* HOLD ON! Sirius Black?! Nice try!!  
  
Sirius *Mutters cursed under his breath*  
Dementors float eerily in  
  
Percy: Ah! Perfect timing! Suck out the fiend's soul!!  
  
Dementors *move in towards the fiends*  
  
Percy: No! NO! The fiend's soul! *tries to run* Sirius Black! Not me I'm not-  
  
Fudge: Leave me alone you ugly scaly- uh just kidding- haha…funny jo-  
  
The Dementors, having delt with the fiends, leave  
  
Sirius: That was rather morbid.  
  
Me: Well, I'd like to go home now.  
  
We arrive at the door to my house  
  
Lily and James: Bye!  
  
Me: See ya!  
  
Sirius: Bye Prongs, Lily!  
  
Me: Well, I'll see you in a couple days *runs into house and closes door*  
  
Sirius *bangs on door*: Hold on! How do you know you'll see me in a couple days?! You'd only know that if you were in control of this fan fiction… WAIT! You LIED!!! You ARE in control! WHY YOU EVIL LITTLE- YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!!! *pause* SEVERAL TIMES!!!  
  
Me *shouts through the door*: But I didn't kill you! *quieter* Not yet at least…  
  
Sirius: WHAT? Not Yet?  
  
Me: Don't worry! I can't kill you, you're my favorite character…It's an unwritten rule.  
  
Sirius *calms down*: Okay, that's a comfort. *there is a loud snort from behind him. He turns*  
  
Me: I said you wouldn't DIE…Oh- say hi to little- wait no!- I mean big Norbert for me!  
  
  
  
Alright. I am done. I promise not to write any more…  
  
Review if you should be inspired to.  
  
Liz   



End file.
